Beaten Hearts, New Beginnings
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: [Name] has been beaten by her mother for years. When she finally leaves, she buys a one-way ticket to Russia and her friend. When her trip goes array and her friend can't help her, she is forced to make a tough decision. Stay with the man who saved her, or try to find her lost father. What will she do? Where will she go? Reader and Hiccup pairing. Anger/Dark/Tragic/Romance/Betrayal
1. Chapter 1: Left For Dead

**Hey, guys. This is my new fic. If you want me to continue, let me know. Don't forget to leave your suggestions for a one-shot in my inbox. It'll be One-Shot Sunday soon. **

* * *

"_I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M LEAVING. GOODBYE!" _

_You slam the door and stomp down the street, away from that house of horrors and the mother who beat you everyday. You are fighting the tears as you walk. _

_Suddenly, you feel a force like a charging rhino barrel into your right leg. You buckle and hit the ground, clutching your leg. It's bent at a bad angle at the hip and knee, with several twists in between. _

_You mother exits the car that had just ran into your leg. She walks up and slaps you. _

"_Get up."_

_You can feel the tears spilling over. The initial shock of the accident has worn off and the pain rushes in. You're nearly blinded as a wave of crippling pain washes over you. She slaps you again, harder. _

"_I said, get up." _

_You don't want to risk any more damage to your leg from her stepping on it, so you pull yourself to your feet. Somehow, you don't black out from the pain, and you manage to stand up mostly straight. _

_Your mother shoves you to the ground and growls, "Walk to the hospital, you little worthless swine." You remember all the other words she used to describe you, and you're glad she at least didn't curse. _

_Someone walked by and gasped. "Are you okay?" You can't speak without bawling, so you shake your head no. They pull their phone out of their pocket and dial some numbers. You start to fade from the steadily increasing pain. You look up at the sky and watch the blue turn slowly to black just as you begin to hear sirens in the distance._

Your P. O. V.

You sigh as you limp out of the hospital. Your leg hadn't healed right, and it had forced you to give up your place on the track team. You were the prized runner and hurdler, but when the doctors told you you'd never run again, you cried for hours.

You blink the tears away and smiled at the clerk of the hospital.

"Alright, for three months of hospital care, two surgeries, and medications, your total comes to… Ten thousand dollars. How are you going to pay?" You freeze. Payment had never crossed your mind.

An idea popped into your head. 17 was still a minor, and your parents paid for most stuff…

"Can you send my mother the bill?" The clerk smiled and nodded, taking my mother's address happily.

_Payback at last. _You smile as the clerk dismisses you. You limp out the door and into the sunlight.

You had plan to stay at a friend's house, far away from this town. Your friend, of course, was on the internet. He had sent you a friend request, and you had chatted for a while. He had agreed to let you come stay with him in Russia.

You sigh and think of ways to get into your mother's house undetected. You need money for a one-way ticket to Russia, and that cost 600 dollars.

Luckily, you mom needed a vacation recently, and sent you to visit your father in Europe. You still had your passport.

After a moment, you had your route mapped out. You would climb in your old bedroom window and steal the money from your mother when she was asleep. The dog hates her, but loves you. He is a huge black German Shepherd.

He had been a fight dog before you adopted him. You had gotten him to love you by holding him in a thunderstorm, but he hated your mom because she threw things at him. You smiled at the thought.

You walked to a nearby store and purchased a plain, underwhelming backpack with a lot of space. You used what little money you had left to buy a water bottle.

After washing it out with some dish soap you bought and filling it, you wait out the time left before you can sneak into your old house.

After a long 6 hours, you sneak up to the first floor window. You silently thank you dad for buying a one story house.

You popped the screen out of it's place and slip the unlocked window smoothly out of the way.

You sneak in silently and wince at the pain in your leg.

It was still not healed, but without this money, you would be living with the terror of your mother. You shudder at the thought and slip into the dark room.

Your room lay exactly as you left it. You smile and walk over to your desk.

You look at the picture on the desk longingly. After a moment, you pack it with your paints, brushes, and other supplies into the backpack. You reach out to the drawer in the desk. Inside is a large pile of extra papers.

After a moment you reach underneath them and pull a large box from the drawer. You reach for your necklace and grabb the key. You take it off your neck and unlock the box. It slides open and reveals 3 hundred dollars in cash.

You saved your pay for months in this box for this day. You smile and lock the box again and place it in the backpack. You replace the necklace around your neck and feel the key lay cold and hard against the skin over your heart.

You take a deep breath and walk methodically around the room, collecting the stacks of money from their places around the room. A stack of ten dollars here, a stack of five there, until you have 500 dollars accumulated plus the amount in the box. You take a deep breath and look in the place where the last hundred is. And you find it empty. You sigh and close the box of paper softly.

Your mother stole from you again. You creep out into the hall and turn towards the door to your mother's room. You lay a hand on the knob and turn it swiftly, not allowing your mind time to turn back.

You find the money in her purse and turn to look at her. Bottles of beer are littering the bed and she is laying face-down on her bed. You smile at the thought of her hung over and quietly creep from the room.

You pull yourself out of the room and close the window. You push the screen in place and leave the house you once called home behind, letting the cool night air wash away all the pain from those years.

You limp to the boat yard and buy a one-way ticket to Russia. You have your phone and charger in your backpack and pay the many quietly. He gives you your ticket just as the announcement that your boat is boarding. You wave at the man and climb the ramp to the boat's deck.

Because your gait is so slow, you are the last person to board. They pull up the ramps and everyone else goes below deck to the cabins. You smile as the salty air whipping past your face. You feel the fatigue of the past days washing over you and suddenly fall asleep.

* * *

You awake to the sounds of screaming. The boat was on fire. You scramble and limp as fast as possible towards the last escape boat. It pushes off before you are even halfway to it, and you are trapped on the boat. You feel panic flash through you at the thought. You can't swim, not after the accident.

It becomes clear that you are going to drown. You feel the tears spring into your eyes and wail like a helpless child.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" You limp to your backpack and pull it onto your shoulders.

You steel yourself to try to swim, most likely drown, as something scoops you up and into the sky. You feel scaly limbs holding you securely in place as you are swept up and away from the burning boat.

You can feel the wind whipping around your face. You reach into your backpack and pull out your pocket knife. It is your favorite knife. It is in pristine condition, and a long, sharp blade folds into a handle that fits into your hand perfectly.

Your sure you have been captured by some large bird intent on killing and eating you.

After a few minutes, you see solid ground beneath you and are released onto the ground. You flick the blade out and whirl around, backing away from the creature. What you find makes you stagger with shock. A large, black, scaled creature stands before you.

It stands about shoulder-height on four legs, and has a rather cat-like head. It looks at you angrily and hisses at you. You hiss back, a deep, primal, horrifying hiss that seemed like it can't come from your slim frame. The creature looks taken aback. You know you confused it.

You evaluate your options. The island you are standing on is only big enough for the two of you with about 10 feet in between. A man steps out from behind the beast. "Easy, Toothless."

* * *

**Well, this is it. My 4th of July post. I didn't have time to upload before now. Anyway, I'll see you gbuiys tomorrow with a new Fluttercord chapter. Have fun reading this one. Bye, guys. -Starflight**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Hiccup

**Hey guys. No one suggested any one-shot ideas for One-Shot Sunday, so I though I'd post this and the PewDieCry chapter I forgot to post. I had things to do yesterday, okay? I can't always upload, but I'll try to keep the chapters long. Anyway, I need ideas for one-shots. I was thinking of having a consultant who would suggest ideas. If your interested, inbox me with a sample idea and I'll consider you for the job. I'll still take other ideas, though. Anyway, here's your chapter. **

* * *

Your P. O. V.

You back up another step. The man is rather handsome, tall and lanky. His chestnut brown hair was complemented by his freckles. You look at him warily. He looks and you calmly, mirroring your emotions.

"Can you understand me?" You look him up and down. You nod. "Can you speak?" You are rather taken aback. He is the one who scooped you up out of the blue.

"Yes. I can communicate rather well, thank you very much. My sincerest thanks for the assistance." He looks at you with shock in his face.

Your Irish accent makes his sound American. You were born and raised in Ireland and came to the United States at 10. You could brawl with the best of them, but had the vocabulary of a college English professor. It often shocked people.

He looked at you strangely before taking a step forward. You raise the knife and the beast snorts fire out it's nose. You hiss at him before the boy snaps at the beast.

"Toothless! Be nice." You keep your eyes on "Toothless" but talk to the boy.

"What is he?" He looked at you with a strange look.

"He's a Night Fury." You hiss at the beast again and speak with an edge to your tone.

"That's his breed. What species? Lizard? Snake?" The beast shook his head and snorted fire again. You summon a deeper, more terrifying hiss than the first and turn your eyes to the boy.

"What are you talking about? He's a dragon, of course." You stare at him. He must be kidding. But as you watch, the beast unfurls it's wings and wraps one protectively around the man.

"Oh, relax, I won't harm the lad. It's you I'm worried about." You talk to the dragon and he snarls. You loosen your defensive stance and fold the blade.

"Well, if the dragon agrees not to flame me, I'd like to talk in a more civil manner. I'm [Name]." He smiles and stretches out a hand. "

I'm Hiccup." You had read about vikings naming their kids strange names, so you just nod and shake his hand.

"May I touch him?" Your fear had faded and the awe of seeing a dragon had taken it's place. He nods.

You reach a hand out and Toothless shies away. You stand completely still with your hand outstretched. He walks up slowly and sniffs your hand slowly. His eyes flare up and he tackles you. He hisses in your face and the man tries to pull him off. Toothless roars in your face and you just stare into his face. Your dog had tested you in the same way. It was all a bluff.

After a few moments, he stared down at you and cocked his head. You smile and poke him in the snout. He licks your face and climbs off you. You sit up and stretch your right leg out in front of you. it is sore and painful. You rub the joints and carefully stand. It bears your weight, so you dismiss the pain. Hiccup looks at your leg. "

What happened?" You look down at your leg and anger flares in you.

"My mother tried to kill me." He walks from Toothless's side to reveal a missing leg. You look at him and he smiles.

"It burned off." You look at it and at Toothless. On his tail was a red canvas. It was connected by leather cables to a saddle. I looked at the saddle and walked over calmly. Hiccup pulled himself into the saddle and secured his foot into the saddle. He smiled.

"Do you wanna see my home?" Your friend in Russia texts you, saying you can't stay. He is moving away. You sigh and nod.

"I've got nowhere else to go. What have you got in mind?" He holds a hand out to you. You grab it and he hoists you up behind him into the saddle. The waves of muscle ripple under you as Toothless takes off. You are flying through the clouds.

Suddenly, Toothless dives, sending you and hiccup into a stupor. A black blur darts under you and you fly through the rocks.

A black dragon is soaring underneath you. You suddenly feel a sudden urge to leap off Toothless.

You slip off the left side and onto the dragon's back.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little weird, but I think it's okay. It took forever to write, so I hope you people are happy. Anyway, I had a question for you guys. Can I call you a fan base? Is that too weird? What would you guys be called? I'll post a pole on my page on whether or not you guys are a fan base. I just don't like calling you guys "fans." It just sounds weird to me. I don't think I deserve "fans." So, I want to call you something else. Like PewDiePie and the Bro Army, and CutiepieMarzia has the Marzipans, I just don't know what to call you, if I have any regular readers at all. Gah, I'm rambling. I'll set up the poll now. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Dragon

**Hey guys. I was feeling bored, so I wrote this. There might be some errors in the tense, but I'm not good at writing present tense, okay?**

* * *

The dragon thrashes around as you wrap your legs around it's neck. You rub a spot on the dragon's neck. It levels out and purrs. You hear Toothless level out above you.

"How did you do that?!" Hiccup sounds alarmed, but you are more alarmed than he is. Why did you jump onto a dragon's back and rub it's neck? You shake your head and sigh.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

You subconsciously scratch the dragon behind the ear as you follow Hiccup to a large island. He lands in the middle of the island and you follow, landing beside him with expertise you didn't even know you had.

The dragon seems timid, moving around continuously. People begin to gather around you, whispering. You are starting to get as agitated as the dragon beneath you. Hiccup climbs down from Toothless and introduces you.

"Hello everyone, this is [Name]. [Name], this is my village." You smile and a girl steps forward, a dragon following behind. She flips her hair and looks you up and down.

"How did you get your hands on a Night Fury?" You look around and realize you and Hiccup are the only ones with Night Furies. You look back at the girl.

"She attacked Hiccup and I." The girl takes a step towards you and the dragon hisses.

"What's her name?" You look down at her and a name pops into your head.

"Starflight."

She opens her wings and everyone gasps. Her wings are spotted with white spots, like stars.

She is about to take off when you gently stroke her neck and she folds her wings. She's only slightly smaller than Toothless. The girl sighs.

"Well, if you have a dragon, you're going to need a saddle. Follow me." You slip from Starflight's back and walk behind the girl, limping swiftly. Starflight follows, sticking close to your side. You follow the girl to a shop with a large man. He has only one hand and as he turns around you take a step back.

"Well, hello! I hear you need a saddle!" He is loud and dramatic, his accent nearly matching yours.

"Well, you came to the right place!" He walks around the counter and beckons to you. You walk towards him and he pulls a piece of leather from a rack. He fits it on Starflight and marks the measurements.

He pulls the leather from her back and cut it to fit. He fits the saddle on her back and fastens it. She opened her wings and gives an experimental flap. The saddle stays secure on her back over the smooth black scales.

She shifts around in the cramped space. She backs out and into the open air.

You follow, your limp a little more pronounced from the larger amount of exercise than normal.

Hiccup is standing outside with Toothless.

Toothless sniffs Starflight and sits up on his hind legs. Starflight cocks her head to the side and sits up, mirroring his behavior. Toothless smiles, his teeth all retracted into his gums. She smiles, mirroring his actions. After a moment, Toothless falls back on all fours and takes a small step towards Starflight. She drops back down and looks at him warmly. Toothless takes another step forward and ducks his head slightly, tucking his ears closer to his neck. She sits down and looks down at him. He sidles up to her and nuzzles her chest. She nuzzles his forehead.

Hiccup laughs and steps up beside you.

"Toothless, have you found yourself a girlfriend?"

You blush and lean away from him. His voice is sweet and kind, his eyes loving as he looks at Toothless.

You rip your eyes away from Hiccup and look at Toothless and Starflight. Toothless has his wing around Starflight and his head rests on hers. Starflight is resting against his chest and his head is on Toothless's's shoulder. You giggle and shake your head.

"Oh, dear. It looks like they want to be together for a while. Well, Starflight can stay with Toothless, but where am I going to sleep?" Hiccup glances at you and taps his chin, deep in thought. He suddenly snaps his fingers.

"There's an empty house near mine. I'll show you." You smile and follow Hiccup. You leg is getting steadily worse until you can barely walk. Starflight comes up beside you and catches you with her head as you fall. You hiss in pain from your leg. Hiccup turns and walks swiftly back. He grabs your arm and helps you up.

"Are you okay?"

You nod and stand back up. You take another step and your leg gives out, leaving you on the ground. You can feel the tears brimming and hold them back.

You take a deep breath and stand. Starflight walks up beside you and Hiccup helps you into the saddle. You leave your right leg stretched out as Starflight carries you with her as she walks after Hiccup. You see a small house beside a larger one. Hiccup leads you to the smaller house and opens the door.

Starflight steps inside and you find the house fully furnished and livable. Hiccup smiles.

"Well, do you wanna stay here?"

You nod, a happy smile playing at your lips. Hiccup says something about dinner later and closes the door. You slip from Starflight's back and limp to the couch.

"Well, go on. Go with you new boyfriend."

Starflight smiles and slips from the room. Sleep plays at the edge of your vision and you can feel your eyelids getting heavy. You fall into sleep and feel a blanket draped over your body.

* * *

**Yup. I worked my name in there. But, anyway, longer chapter today. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams of The Past

**Hey guys. I've been pretty sick, and had the writer's block that could kill, so I've been working on this all week.**

* * *

_You watch the boy you love walk through the door to your hospital room. He smiles at you as he walks over to your side. _

_"Hey." He looks at you with a large smile. _

"_Hey. I have something to tell you." You smile and nod your head. _

_"Wait, I have something to tell you to. I'm getting out of the hospital in a few days, and I want to thank you for supporting me all this time. I... I love you."_

_You look away to cover your deep blush. You hear him sigh. "_

_Well, that makes things more complicated." _

_You turn with a look of fear and confusion. He is looking down with a sly grin on his face. _

"_I wanted to tell you that I cheated on you with Sandra. I came here to break up with you." _

_You feel the tears welling up in your eyes. Your heart feels like it's been stabbed and ripped apart. _

"_Can I ask you for one more thing?" He looks at you with sympathy. _

"_Alright." _

_You look at him with disgust. _

"_Let me do whatever I want to you for 2 minutes." _

_He smirks and nods. He sets a timer on his phone. _

"_Go ahead." _

_You drag him closer and punch him in the face, making his nose gush blood. You continue to punch him as you talk to him quietly. _

"_You liar. You cheating piece of shit. I gave you everything. I gave you everything you wanted. You cheated on me, even after all i did for you. I hate you so much." _

_You punch him again and slap him before throwing him to the floor. The timer went off just after he hit the ground. You wipe the blood off of your hand and pull yourself from the bed. _

_You dress yourself and limp from the hopital room. You pass Sandra and stop her. _

"_Can I tell you a secret?" She nods happily and smiles at you. _

"_You lean into her ear and whisper softly. "I'm coming for you. I'm coming to kill you, you cheating skank. You don't know when, you don't know where, and if you tell the police, I'll kill you even more slowly. You shoulda stayed away from my man." _

_You smile and limp away to the front desk. You can hear her running to the hospital room. You check out with the nice clerk and exit the hospital, away from the pain of the one you love betraying you._

You fling yourself up in bed and gasp. You are drenched in sweat and your eyes are filling with tears. You blink them away and look around. You can see the dawn sunlight streaming in through the windows. You look around and hear a knock at the door.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming." You swallow and steady yourself.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna stay inside for a while. I'll be out soon." You hear the person in the other side of the door sigh and walk away.

You see Starflight watching you in the corner. You smile and walk over to her. You stroke her side and walk to the back door. You open it and look out. There is a cliff in front of you and you have a clear shot to the sky.

You pull yourself into Starflight's saddle and whisper to her.

"Let's go."

She runs for the cliff and takes off for the sky. You feel the wind through your hair as Starflight soars. It feels amazing.

The light shines over you and you feel the warmth of the sun all over you. You hear the sound of wings beating and a black dragon slides over beside you.

"Needed some time in the air?" You nod and look over beside you.

Hiccup has the sunlight playing off his soft skin, the wind flowing through his soft hair. It made him look so innocent, so sweet...

_No. I'm not going down this road again. _You think, shaking your feelings away. You have been hurt once, it won't happen again.

You look over at him and he looks away quickly. You smile and nudge Starflight into a dive and away from Hiccup. She dives down towards the ocean. The warm drafts from the water keep her aloft as she flies.

Toothless chases after you, but you hunker down in the saddle and urge Starflight faster. She flaps hard and shoots forward, away from Toothless and Hiccup.

You hunker down further and she speeds away. You can hear Hiccup getting further and further away as you fly at top speed.

Tears fly from your cheeks as you further build the walls around your heart.

_He's not worth it. He'll just break your heart. They always do. Love is nothing but lies. _You think, hardening your heart.

You use your pain to fuel the walls between you and others. You had been hurt, betrayed, so many times, and you had hardened your heart to it all. You felt awful.

It hurt, but it saved you from heartbreak. You pull Starflight up and wipe the tears from your cheeks. She hovers before landing on a rock and resting.

You climb from her back and sit on the edge. Your heart hurts and your leg is on fire. You hear wingbeats in the distance and stand.

You take a step and fall, clutching your leg. You hiss in pain and lay on the cold stone. You hear the wing beats getting closer. The pain in your leg subsides and you use your knife to cut the leg of your pants open.

Your leg is swollen and red. It is beginning to bleed from the place where the fracture had compounded and the bone stabbed through the skin. You lay back and groan, the pain in your leg too mush to bear.

The wing beats slow to a stop beside you and the half-footstep-half-clanking of Hiccup's feet moves closer. He gasps and kneels beside you.

"[Name]! Are you okay?" You shake your head and clench your teeth. He helps you up and almost carries you to Starflight's side. He lifts you into the saddle and looks at your leg. He winces slightly.

He climbs into Toothless's saddle and takes off, flying towards the village. Starflight shot past him at top speed. The wind was cooling on your leg and decreases the pain slightly.

You can see the island where the village rests getting closer and closer.

After a minute Starflight landed and Hiccup follows. He calls over a huge man who examines your leg. He winces and gestures for you to follow him. Hiccup helps you off of Starflight and supports you over to the house where the man has gone.

He lifts you onto a table and holds your hand tightly. You are in too much pain to be embarrassed. You squeeze his hand tightly as the man enters the room.

He has a bandage and water and a cloth. He wipes the wound down and tightly bandages it. The pain dissipates slowly until you can let go of Hiccup's hand. The man sighs and looks up at you.

"Well, you're going to need some bed rest in order to heal properly. I'm guessing about 2 weeks. After the two weeks, come back and I'll look it over." You nod and swing your legs over the side of the table.

You hesitate slightly, but slip off onto the ground Pain flashes through your leg and you nearly fall. Hiccup catches you. He helps you up and out to Starflight's side.

She supports you to your house, helping you through the door. She lifts you in her claws up to the second floor and into your bed. Hiccup climbs the stairs and walks in about the time Starflight pulls the blanket up over your legs.

Hiccup looks at you sadly and walks over to your side. It's a small bed, and you are seated on the side, so he can reach you easily. He lays a hand on your arm and smiles sadly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" You nod and smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Starflight grunts and you look at her questioningly. She smiles and winks.

You turn back to hiccup and he presses his lips against yours.

* * *

**Yup. That just happened. I just go where my mind takes me, I'm just writing down what my brain comes up with. Well, I'm gonna go. I'm in a lot of pain, but I still need ot work on more stuff. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

**Hey guys. My writer's block is a little better, but not much. This chapter might not be very good, but it's got a lot of feels...**

* * *

As Hiccup pulls away, you blush and look away. He reachs out and gently pokes your shoulder. You keep your face hidden until he gently pokes your shoulder. You turn towards him and he speaks softly. "Why don't you trust me?" You sigh in defeat. Your walls around your heart are crumblingto ashes.

"When I was in the hospital, I had a boyfriend. He cheated on me, even when I told him I loved him. It completely ruined me. It taught me not to trust anyone." You turn away again and look down at your hands. You expect him to leave. Most people do.

You feel the bed dip down beside you and a warm, strong arm wrap around your shoulders. You normally don't cry, but something about the feeling of safety in his arms makes the tears flow. He wraps his other arm around you and holds you tightly until the tears stop.

"I know what you mean. I fell in love with Astrid, and when I became a hero, I thought she loved me back. But, one day, I found her kissing Meatlug. She told me it was 'complicated' and not to worry, but I saw through it. I broke up with her on the spot. It kinda ruined my trust for anyone else. But, for some reason, I trust you." You look up at him and smile softly. "I trust you too. And it confuses the hell out of me." He nuzzles your head as Toothless storms into the room.

He growls and is about to leap for you when he sees Hiccup snuggled up to you. He sits back on his haunches and looks at you. You look back at him and he just rolls his eyes and turns to leav. Starflight walks in and looks around. She sees Toothless and purrs.

Toothless walks beside her and drapes a wing over her shoulders. You giggle softly and instinctively snuggle into Hiccup's chest. When you realize what is happening you stop and pull away. Your cheeks are burning and you look away.

Hiccup lifts your chin to his and leans closer. You close your eyes and Hiccup does the same. Your lips press together softly. He pulls back and smiles softly.

Your eyelids get heavy with sleep and you yawn. He smiles softly and kisses your forehead, laying down beside you. You snuggle into his chest and close your eyes. sleep comes easily, wrapped in Hiccup's warmth.

* * *

**Short, but sweet. My browser crashed in the middle of writing this chapter so I lost all of my progress. I rage quit for about twenty minutes and wrote that. Lots of smut. Oh, also, special thanks to Yuki Kaito (those are I's, not L's) for the encouragement. Thanks for the help in motivation. :) More to come, maybe a little more smut, maybe a little drama, you never know. Anyway, I'm gonna go work on more chapters in this and everything else. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	6. Chapter 6: New Strife

**Hey guys. It's been forever, I know, I'm just... lacking in inspiration. I'm sick. :( But, here's your chapter.**

* * *

_Walls stretch up around you, forming a maze._

_"[Name]! Help!" _

_Your head snaps around towards the sound. _

_"[Name]! Hurry!"_

_You run towards the voice. You hit a dead end and stop. You hear the voice again. _

_"[Name]!" _

_You turn towards the voice and through the maze. You come to a cage and find someone in it. _

_"Jake! I'm so glad you oka-" _

_You're cut off as you see the blood trailing down the front of your brother's jacket. The dead look in his eyes. Tears stream down your face and you run to the cage and grab the bars. _

_You reach out to Jake just as you are stabbed. You turn and find your mother standing behind you with a knife. She cackles and stabs you again. _

_"[Name]! [Name]!" _

_She's shouting your name. Slowly, her voice fades into Hiccup's as she shouts._

"[Name]!"

You bolt upright and sit, panting and gasping for air. You look around and find Hiccup sitting beside you. You swallow and take a deep breath. You fight the rising panic and slowly relax. The panic disappates as you calm down and relax. You feel him wrap an arm around your side.

"Are you okay?"

You swallow again and nod. He hugs you closer and kisses your cheek.

For a moment you don't understand, but all the memories from the previous day come rushing back. You smile softly and lean into his side. He holds you for a moment until there is a pounding on the front door. You move to stand and get the door when Hiccup stops you. You remember your leg and sit back against the pillows with a sigh.

You hear Hiccup speaking to someone. His voice raises until it is cut off suddenly with the sound of fists colliding with flesh. Someone stomps up the stairs and walks up beside you.

They grab your neck and squeeze, cutting off the air flow. You begin to choke. Hiccup runs in holding his throat and calling out hoarsely.

"[Name]. Look out…"

He coughs and keels over. He lays on the floor holding his neck and coughing. You feel rage welling up inside you.

You swing your fist and it collides with the side of the intruder's head. They immediately let go of your neck ad clutch the side of your head. They are fairly pretty, with blond hair and pale skin.

You stand and limp to his side. You kneel beside him and lay your hands on his arm.

He's trying to suck in more air than his body can handle in a frantic fashion. You gently grab one of his hands. He squeezes it and tries to take deep breaths. You can see the panic in his eyes. You speak quietly and slowly.

"Calm down. I'm going to count down from five, and when I reach one, you are going to be calmed down. Five… You're loosening your grip on my hand."

He slowly loosens his grip on your hand.

"Four… You're looking at me. Only me. Nothin' else."

He focuses his gaze on you and locks his eyes with yours.

"Three… You're realizin' you're okay. There's no danger."

He looks around before locking his eyes on yours.

"Two… Your muscles are relaxing." He slowly relaxes.

"One… Your breathing's back on track."

He stops gasping and takes a deep breath.

"Alright.. Are you alri-"

You are cut off by a kick in the head.

You fall to the side and clutch the throbbing wound, groaning in pain.

You feel yourself being lifted up by your shirt front.

"Stay away from my Hiccup."

The girl who tried to strangle you is holding you up. She's about to wring your neck when she's tackled and thrown off of you.

You fall back and cough, sitting up. You look around and find Hiccup pinning the girl on her back. Rage fills his face and tightens his grip.

"You're going to tell me why you attacked her and me. And the moment you finish, you are going to leave and never return." She nods and he glares into her face.

"I was going to come get you to make up. When I talked to your dad about where you were he said you were here. I walked over and heard you were with her and I got pissed. I was gonna kill her so you would only have me. But, she's harder to kill then I thought."

Hiccup glared at her and growled with enough malice to scare you.

"_Now get out._"

He lets her up and points towards the door. She looks like she's about to kill you until Hiccup walked up behind her.

Hiccup wraps his arm around you and pulls you closer, protectively hugging you. You rest your head on his chest and he holds you tight, glaring after the girl. You close your eyes and melt into his warm hug.

He was almost like an animal protecting it's mate. He nuzzles your hair and glared at the girl. She just walks out and slams the door behind her.

Hiccup scoops you up and lays you down on he bed and kisses your forehead. You release a small squeak of disappointment and he giggles.

"You, my dear, are confined to bed-rest for the next two weeks. And I have dragon training to attend to, so I gotta go."

You sigh deeply and slump back. You press the back of your hand against your forehead dramatically and speak with drama.

"How will I live without my dear boyfriend I only got together with yesterday and only met a week ago?"

He laughs as you sigh and slump against the pillows, closing your eyes. He kisses your forehead and smiles.

"I guess I'll just have to run back to Astrid..."

You bolt upright and your heart gives a wild thump. You stare ahead, the flashback too painful and quick to stop.

_"I guess I'll just have to run back to Jessica!" _

_You glare at your best friend and growl._

_"I guess I'll just give in to Jaina leave you with Jessica." _

_She glares at you and scoffs. _

_"She doesn't exist! You just crave attention!" _

_You rip your sleeves on your hoodie up and point to the scars. _

_"You tell me she doesn't exist! You tell me she doesnt do this! Well, you know what?! Fine! I'll just give in and jump off a cliff! Will that make you realize?! Will you finally realize that SHE pushed me?! That YOU pushed me?!" _

_You turn on your heel and stomp away. _

_The day might have only been half over, but you can't take it. You have to escape. You walk home to your mother and pack a back. The whole time you pack your mother is screaming at the top of her lungs. She finally had enough. You stomp out of the house and scream, "THAT'S IT! i'M LEAVING!" _

He pulls you into his arms and nuzzles you. You don't even realize you're crying until our face lands against his chest and you're sobbing. He hold you tightly and speaks softly.

"I'm sorry..."

You bite back more sobs and shake your head slightly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

He hold you until there is a knock on the door. He slowly walks to the door and opens it. You follow and stand behind him as he talks. His father is standing at the door. He's holding his helmet in his hands.

"Hiccup, son... Something's happened. Astrid... She... Caged Stormfly and... jumped off the cliff. She... She's dead."

Hiccup looks like he took a punch. He staggers slightly and whimpers.

"No..."

You wrap your arms around his back and hug him tightly. He stares into space.

His father looks to you and nod to you. You nod to him. He slowly walks away and towards the big house next door.

Hiccup turns to you and you can see him blinking back the tears. You bring him closer and hold him tightly.

He hugs you tightly, pressing his face into you hair. You can feel the suppressed sobs and hold him tightly.

One sneaks out against your hair and you hold him tighter. He leans into your shoulder and another sob escapes against your hair.

She must have been a good friend for him to cry like his. He takes a deep, shaky breath and pulls away.

You look into his hazel eyes and hold his hands tightly. He smiles softly and pulls you close.

He must have forgotten all about the two weeks bed-rest, because he looks at you and glances downwards.

"Do you want to come with me to Dragon Training?"

* * *

**Yeah. That just happened. I don't know what happened to make me feel like spewing these words onto my screen at 3:30 AM, but I just sat up, put on my glasses, and said, "I should write another chapter!" But, on other matters, I would like to give a shout-out to PinkLemonLimeSprinkles for their wonderful encouragement. It was amazing to hear such great feedback. As an added bonus, it broke me out of my writer's block, so thank you. Thank you _so _much. More smut to come. Lots of drama. More feels. So, that's all for this rant, so... I'm gonna go. Bye guys. -Starflight**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Training

**Hey guys. New chapter. I'm working on my other fics now, but here's more of this for ya.**

* * *

You limp through the gate with Hiccup to find dragons of all sorts lounging around the arena.

Toothless and Starflight are laying around near the back. Starflight would occasionally brush against Toothless for reassurance.

Hiccup closes the gate and pulls a lever beside a large pair of doors. A large flock of sheep bolt out into the open and darted around the ring.

Toothless darts out and catches two sheep in his talons. He brought them back and shared them with Starflight. They eat the meal with their tales brushing.

Hiccup twines his fingers in yours as a large crowd of people stroll up to the gate. He opens the gate and the crowd floods in, looking at the dragons lining the edge of the arena.

They walk up to Hiccup one at a time and he points to a dragon. When everyone has been pointed to a dragon, Hiccup wanders around the arena, handing out assistance as needed.

After a while, four other people enter the ring. They are all riding dragons. Hiccup glares at one of them, who was riding a large dragon with long horns.

He appears to be wearing all black, with black paint on his dragon. They move around the ring and offer advice and assistance wherever needed.

Hiccup turns to a woman who asks to be released with her dragon. Hiccup opens the gate and the woman walks out, her arm over her new dragon's shoulders.

When everyone had left, Hiccup leads you over to Starflight and Toothless.

They had lost interest during the session and were inside a chamber together, just laying against the cool stone. Starflight is asleep, resting against Toothless's side.

Toothless raises his head groggily and looks over at you. You smile and wave. He lays his head back down and scoots closer to Starflight.

Hiccup's arm snakes around your waist and he hugs you closer. You smile and lean against his shoulder.

You watch the even breaths of Starflight and Toothless just as a large object collides with the back of your head.

* * *

**The fic might be over soon. Like, five more chapters. Or ten. I don't know. I just know it's over soon. Maybe sequels, if requested. I don't know. I'm not feeling great. I'm gonna write more. Bye guys. **

**-Starflight**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

**Hey guys. Announcement at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Your hands are bound behind you when you regain consciousness. You blink awake in a cave with Hiccup laying in a cage.

Your eyes open wide and you scramble to your feet. You lean against the cage and try to speak through the gag in your mouth.

Someone drags you by your hair and throws your back against the wall.

You wince as pain flashes through your back. You hear a familiar voice groan and a shuffling noise. You open your eyes and Hiccup swims into view.

You blink as your vision clears and Hiccup reaches out to you. Someone in a hooded cowl pulls the gag from your mouth and steps out of the way.

"Hiccup!"

He yanks at the bars and tries to break them from their places.

"[Name]! Hold on! I'm going to find a way out of here!"

You feel tears welling up in your eyes as you watch him. Someone walks up and flicks back their cowl. They have short black hair and green eyes. They drag you to your feet and lock you in a cage beside Hiccup.

You stretch your arm through the bars and towards Hiccup. He reaches for you and your hands are just out of reach of each other.

You sag backward and just watch Hiccup as he slips down the bars and watches someone else in a hooded cowl walk up behind you. You turn and see a woman flick back her cowl and glare at you.

Astrid's face stared back at you. She has a few new scars, and a patch over one eye, but she's the same woman who tried to kill you.

You hiss and glare at her with enough malice to kill a badger. She smiles and laughs.

"You think you scare me? Do you know what I went through to get here?"

She lifts her patch and moves closer to you. You can't look away from the mangled flesh.

It would be better if it was just an empty socket, but the eye was still there, mangled and broken, the area around the eye crushed and caved.

She flicks the patch back over the mangled mess in her socket. You turn to Hiccup and watch him for a moment before you stand. The images of your leg after the accident flash through your mind as you pull yourself to your feet.

You slip the knife you hid in your bra into your hand and slice the leg of your pant open.

You hold open the cloth to show the scars. Scars litter the flesh and in some places the bone is bent where the doctors couldn't put it back together.

You replace the knife in your bra and roll up your sleeves on both arms. Orderly, smooth scars line your arms.

Astrid stares for a moment before speaking.

"What did that to you?"

You look straight into her eye and speak strongly.

"I did."

She gasps and shakes her head.

"No. No one would do this to themselves."

You push your arm through the bars and glare at the girl before you.

"I did. I was in a place where someone beat me and told me I was worthless everyday. It hurt so bad that i cut my arms to bleed the pain away. one day I couldn't take it and I did this."

You pull down your collar and show the long scar around your neck. The marks of that attempt to die send Astrid tripping backward.

"I was saved my a friend, and I left, but I'll always be reminded of that day."

You turn and walk to the edge of the cage closest to Hiccup and just watch him. He wipes tears from his eyes and reaches out to you. You reach for him and your fingers barely brush against each other.

You hear a lock click and a gate open. Someone grabs you by your hair and drags you out of the cage. You limp along with Astrid as she drags you through a tunnel to a pool.

She ties your hands behind your back and pushes you up a few stairs and out above the pool. She puts a knife to your throat and is about to push you off when you speak.

"Wait! Treat Hiccup right. Don't hurt him."

She hesitates and speaks up.

"Even when your life is in danger, you worry about Hiccup. Don't you realize you're about to die?"

You nod and close your eyes.

"My life doesn't matter. He has a future spread out for him, and I don't. I don't need life. Just... Let him down easy."

You feel Astrid pull the knife away from your neck. You suddenly feel a searing pain down your back.

You think Astrid sliced your back - you don't mind the pain, you've almost grown numb to pain - when Astrid gasps and backs away. You open your eyes and turn to look at her.

You feel a strange sensation in your mind, almost like you have 4 arms.

You stretch your arms out to the sides and Astrid scrambles away. You look behind you and find a set of black wings with star-like dots sprinkled across their surface.

You feel instinct pushing through your consciousness.

You feel a searing pain in your mouth and hands. You watch as your body moves without your control, raising your claws-

With this you've had enough. You push back the instinct and take back command of your body. You run your tongue around your mouth and find fangs protruding from your gums.

You admire the claws on the ends of your fingers. Your voice has a strange echo and ring to it when you speak.

"Well, this is new."

You turn back to Astrid and she cowers. She chokes out a few strangled words.

"Y-Your eyes..."

You turn and look down into the pool. You stare into your reflection and smile. Your pupils have become slits, very much like a dragon.

"Ah, the slit pupils. Scary, isn't it?"

You turn back to her and hiss. An idea pops into your head and you take a deep breath.

You breath out through your mouth and a jet of flame sprays out towards Astrid. You smile and walk up to the quivering mass of whimpering flesh on the floor. You lift her face and smile.

"I'd suggest you give me the key to Hiccup's cell."

She pulls out a key and hands it to you. You take the key and smile.

She hides under her coat and whimpers softly. You stand and walk back down the tunnel. You see Hiccup sitting with his head on his knees.

You stalk up to the cage and silently twist the key. You slowly slip the door open and slip into the cage. You sneak up quietly and place a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He speaks softly.

"Is she alright?"

You put on your best Astrid impression and speak softly.

"Who?"

"[Name]. Is she alright?"

For a moment you consider your options, and smile softly as you whisper.

"No. She's gone."

He shivered and seemed to shrink.

"...to the bathroom. She'll be right back."

He looks up and sighs. You sit beside him and wrap your arms around him.

He turns and smiles at you before leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. You get a warm, fuzzy feeling in your heart.

He pulls away and you lean your head on his shoulder. Your smile vanishes as a thought pops into your head.

"...How are we going to get out of here?"

He froze and blinked before replying.

"...I have no idea."

An idea slips into your head. You stand up and pull Hiccup to his feet. You gently usher him out of the cage and hand him the key.

"Lock me in."

He closes the door and locks the cage. You close your eyes and look in your mind and find the instinct that took over with Astrid.

You are pushed to the back of your consciousness and feel a burning pain all over your body. The pain fades and you drag yourself back to control and push the instinct to the furthest corner of your thoughts.

You shake your head and sniff the air.

The scents in the air are magnified until every scent was like it's own being. You nod to Hiccup and he unlocks the door.

You stride out on all fours, your tail swishing behind you. You flick your head for Hiccup to hop on to your back. He slowly walks over and slips onto your back.

You take a deep breath and find the scent of the sea.

You take off towards the scent and sprint down a tunnel and skid to a halt beside a pool. You think for a moment and pull Hiccup off of your back. You hold him in your arms and splash into the pool.

Water-lids flick over your eyes and you swim hard down the tunnel. You flap to gain speed and break the surface outside a large mountain.

You shake the water from your face and lift Hiccup onto your back. You climb out of the water and open your wings. You let the water drain from them and flap once, letting the wind rush over them.

You take off, letting the wind rush over you. You flap hard and gain height, cutting through the air. You turn slowly and gain your bearings.

You find Berk and fly towards it, letting the warm air dry your scales. You roar happily and spin in a loop.

Berk looms in front of you and you land in the middle of the small village.

Hiccup climbs from your back in time to be tackled by Toothless. He purrs and nuzzles his hair as you shift back to a human.

You take a step towards the pair as you are tackled by a purring dragon. You giggle and rub her nose happily.

She drags you over to the barn where she was staying and flings the doors wide. S

he drops you and trots over to a large nest. You gasp and limp over to the nest. S

tarflight lays curled around two eggs in the straw. You smile and giggle.

"Well, you two work fast."

Toothless hops in and curls into the empty space in the nest around Starflight. You smile and sigh.

Someone wraps their arms around you from behind and pulls you into the warm curve of their body.

You sigh and relax into Hiccup's body as he kisses your forehead.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?"

You sigh and close your eyes.

"I'm going to look for my father."

He nods and kisses you softly and sighs.

"I'll help you in any way possible. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to."

You smile think of the last place he said he would be.

He said a small island in the middle of the ocean, where you and your brother had been born and raised until you were five...

You gasp. You whirl around on Hiccup and smile.

"I think my father is here, on Berk."

* * *

**This is the LAST CHAPTER! THE FIC IS OVER! But, don't fret! There's a sequel! It's called Looking For the Past. Maybe some more drama, but I'm gonna work on my other fics before i write the sequel. So, that's all for now. See ya later with Looking For the Past. Bye guys. -Starflight**


End file.
